<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer Missing by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106936">No Longer Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Human AU, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Pride, Sterek Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't think he'd find a missing part of himself at the Pride Parade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Longer Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Future<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek had never felt the need to shout his sexuality from the rooftops. He had told his parents as soon as he had figured it out. Coming out to them before anyone else. He had kept it to himself in high school right up until one of the other kids was bullied for it. The big basketball captain and the hottest guy in the school coming out as gay and protecting everyone else who was considered to be not straight had set a tone for Beacon Hills High School.</p>
<p>That tone had trickled down, and even when Spencer had gone through high school, kids were bullied for random things but never for sexuality or gender. If that was Derek's biggest accomplishment in high school, he was proud. College had been another big deal, but then while Derek had got a full ride to play basketball, he had never hidden what he was. Though having the Governor as your mother kind of made it hard to do anything to shame him.</p>
<p>That had been the biggest campaign promise, and while Derek hadn't been able to actually be there for her all that much during her campaign, he had been proud of her. Cora had been able to be at her side for part of it, and she was openly bisexual. Laura was fully straight, and Derek was happy that she was happy about that. Spencer, though was not sure what he was, even though he had just turned eighteen.</p>
<p>For once, the Hale siblings were in the same city at the same time. With Spencer just graduating high school, he had come up to LA, where Derek lived. Cora lived with him while she was going through Med School. Derek was pretty sure that Spencer was moving in as well. It wasn't like he didn't have the room. The loft that he bought with his signing bonus to the LA Clippers had five bedrooms total, and that was mainly so that when his siblings and extended family did show up, no one fought over places to sleep.</p>
<p>"Derek," Cora whined as she looked around where the party was happening. It was the day of the Pride Parade for LA, and there were all kinds of festivities going on.</p>
<p>"Cora," Derek said back as he held out the shirt that he was going to force onto Cora. Her tube top that she was wearing left a lot to be desired in Derek's mind. He knew that as soon as they were separated, she was stripping the shirt off, but he hoped that it was good enough that she wouldn't. Derek practiced in this shirt a lot, and it was just the standard rainbow, but it was missing the sleeves so her tube top would be shown, but she would not be as indecent.</p>
<p>"You are worse than mom and Dad."</p>
<p>Spencer laughed from the back seat. He was wearing a shirt that was made from what he had told Derek was the new questioning flag made by a user on Tumblr. Derek was in a Bisexual flag shirt that Cora had shoved on him when he woke up that morning. Derek didn't mind at all. He enjoyed that his siblings were willing to pull him out of his comfort zone. Beacon Hills didn't have a Pride anything, but there was a rather large and growing population that was making themselves known. Derek hadn't lived there in years, but it was still kind of home to him.</p>
<p>"Everyone got their phones? And the spare charging battery?" Derek asked. He looked at Spencer in the back mirror, who was texting someone. He had been texting someone all morning, though thankfully, while his phone was plugged in, so the battery didn't go down.</p>
<p>"Yup." Spencer held up not one but three of them. He had a small messenger bag hanging off his shoulder and dropped them down into it. It also held mace and a few other things like an air horn and a whistle, just to be safe. It could also be used to just hit someone. Derek was also pretty sure that he had his Kindle in there. Spencer was more than happy to live in his reading, which Derek was pretty sure was mostly fanfiction that he loaded over to the Kindle.</p>
<p>"Good. Then let's go. Lunch, we meet up again." Derek looked at Cora, who sighed and nodded her head.</p>
<p>Spencer was the first out of the vehicle, and he looked like he was on a mission to get somewhere. The parade was lining up, and Derek had a few friends that he was meeting there who worked in the arena, and he had gotten close to as soon as they saw he was out and proud. Cora was meeting someone, and Spencer had said that a few people from an older class were going to be there from Beacon Hills. Derek hoped that Spencer wasn't lying, but Derek trusted him to at least not be fully lying.</p>
<p>"DEREK!" Samantha yelled like Derek couldn't see her on the shoulders of Brett, waving her hands like mad. Her teal hair was an easy way to find her. The Clippers PR knew that he was going to be here today. He had warned them, and they were fine with it. It wasn't going to take long before someone snapped a picture of him, and the media caught wind. He didn't care; he was proud to be out.</p>
<p>"Hey," Derek said as he slipped into the crowd of people from the arena. The number of staff who had started to be more vocal about who they were was getting bigger.</p>
<p>"We found someone else," Brett said as he reached over and tugged at someone. Derek saw that it was Matt from the team. He was wearing a badge on his plain white shirt. It was the older questioning flag with a huge question mark on it.</p>
<p>"Hey," Matt said.</p>
<p>"Welcome." Derek wasn't usually big on affection. The team knew not to really clap him on the back or smack his ass or anything like that when they were celebrating, but sometimes hugs were needed for this kind of thing. Derek opened his arms up, and Matt looked at him with such a look of relief on his face as he glomped into Derek to hug him.</p>
<p>Derek knew a few of the team was going to be on the sidelines for the parade, the ones who supported Derek and being out.</p>
<p>"Are you really ready for this?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"I've been pushing it all away my whole life. Yeah, I'm ready."</p>
<p>Derek nodded his head. He understood that. Matt was older than him by a few years, and Derek hated the thought of him pushing it all away for that long.</p>
<p>"No, no, your make-up needs to be touched up. If you would quit kissing everyone!" a male said as he passed by Derek and his small group. Derek looked at him to see that he was chasing a woman through the crowd. Derek could only see her from behind, so he had no clue what her make-up looked like. "Stilinski, get your skinny ass back here!"</p>
<p>"Does the PR team know?" Derek asked as he drew his eyes away from the man and woman. Even if the man did have cheekbones that made Derek think he would cut his hand if he touched them. There was a second man following the first with what looked like an indulgent smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I told them I wasn't sure if I was coming to this or not but to be ready. They said you were, and that's the only reason I came. Brett found me and pulled me in so that no one strange stopped me."</p>
<p>"We are happy to have you."</p>
<p>Derek wasn't telling anyone that it had been Spencer who actually talked him into coming. That being out and proud was one thing, but doing this, being here would mean more to the kids who were questioning themselves and coming out for fear of what it would do for them later if they were in a sport.</p>
<p>There had been a lot of backlash for Derek in college and in the NBA, but he didn't really care. He had gone one and let his skill speak for himself.</p>
<p>Derek had a hell of a lot of fun with the parade. He stayed near the edges, making sure that he was seen, sometimes he traded off with Brett and carried Samantha. She was five feet nothing and weighed less than a sack of potatoes so she would get lost easily in the crowd. Derek had a room reserved for lunch, and the people from the arena were meeting there as well as Cora and her friends, and Derek hopes that Spencer was able to talk his friends into it.</p>
<p>"Well, hello sailor," a male voice said, and Derek looked around for who said it. He saw the woman from earlier; at least from the dress, it looked like her, and she was talking to Spencer. The other two guys were also there, but they were talking to themselves.</p>
<p>"Stiles," Spencer said, and she shoved at the woman a little.</p>
<p>"What the hell is a Stiles?" Derek asked himself as he pushed through the crowd. Every business on the route was busy as hell. Derek was glad that he had reserved a room when his brother had talked him into this. There was a big block party type thing going on in the area after the parade, but Derek wanted a little time to be just himself.</p>
<p>"Derek!" Spencer rushed to Derek and threw his arms around him. Spencer was small, even if Derek discounted the muscles he had from working out for basketball, Spencer had always been small, lither like their mother's side of the family. Derek wrapped his arms around him, and he was vibrating like he hadn't taken his Adderall.</p>
<p>"Did you take your pills this morning?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm just...I was talking to Danny during the parade, and he and I figured out what I am!"</p>
<p>"You mean you aren't Spencer? Then who are you?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>Spencer laughed and shoved at Derek before hugging him tight again. Derek looked at the people who were around, and he tried to figure out which one was Danny. He knew that a senior had been at the school when Spencer was a freshman, and his name was Danny. He'd help mentor Spencer a little bit. None of them stood out to him as Danny.</p>
<p>"Spencer, introduce us to the hottie," Stiles said, and it was the male voice that had called Spencer sailor.</p>
<p>"Stiles, do you not follow sports at all?" the cheekbones guy said.</p>
<p>"Well, I mean, I'll watch them run up and down the field, tight pants and all." Stiles was looking Derek up and down. "Tight end?"</p>
<p>"Point guard."</p>
<p>"That's not football."</p>
<p>"Stiles likes to put his foot in his mouth," the cute one said as he walked up behind Stiles, covering his mouth just as Stiles started to say something else.</p>
<p>"You called him Stilinski before," Derek said as he looked at cheekbones.</p>
<p>"Jackson calls him by his last name when Stiles is pissing him off," the cute one said.</p>
<p>"As in Sheriff Stilinski?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>Stiles was nodding his head up and down. Then Jackson jerked his hand away from Stiles' mouth.</p>
<p>"Dude, that's gross," Jackson said.</p>
<p>"You lick your hand all of the time before jacking off," the cute one said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that's not Stilinski licking my hand. You don't even know where it's been since I last washed it."</p>
<p>"I can tell where it hasn't." Stiles waggled his eyebrows at Jackson.</p>
<p>"Hale party!" the hostess called from the front of the restaurant.</p>
<p>"That's us!" Spencer said. He grabbed Stiles' hand and dragged him along with him.</p>
<p>"We are okay to be there, right?" the cute one asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," Derek said. He figured that these were the friends that Spencer had met up with. Knowing that the one was Sheriff Stilinski's son was a good thing.</p>
<p>"Danny," the cute one said as he held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Derek."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know who you are." Danny gave Derek a smile that said that it was more than just basketball that Danny knew him from.</p>
<p>Derek looked around for Cora, but it was still early, so he figured she would arrive when she wanted. He had the room for the next three hours.</p>
<p>Spencer was at the head of the large table that was in the room, and he was pulling Stiles down into the seat beside him. Jackson and Danny were at the side of the room, talking to someone on the phone. It had to be FaceTime or something.</p>
<p>A waitress came in, smiling at Derek. She walked over to him first. It was Alicia, Derek's favorite waitress. He had asked for her if she was working but made sure not to have her pulled in if she wasn't working already.</p>
<p>"You had a party of twenty down. So the rest will follow?"</p>
<p>"I have no clue how many we are going to have but no more than that. Everyone will be in and out, so just treat everyone as a single guest. No checks for anyone, I'm covering the bill. Unless they drink more than one alcoholic drink. That's on them."</p>
<p>"Sure. Tea?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Alicia walked around the room and snagged all the drink orders, including from the rest of the crew from the arena, as she was leaving to get the first round.</p>
<p>Matt looked out of breath but happy. Derek waved at him as he walked over to where Spencer was sitting.</p>
<p>"So, you didn't tell me what you figured out." Derek watched as Spencer looked at Stiles and then at Derek before he opened his mouth.</p>
<p>"You know how Cora tried to set me up with all of those idiots in school?" Spencer asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. You punched the last two before even going on the dates with them." Derek knew well that everyone was worried about Spencer and him figuring himself out. Spencer never had been so Derek left things alone. Spencer would figure himself out when it was time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, they tried to touch me before I could say they could. I kind of like the look of both girls and guys, so Stiles thinks bi, but he's pretty sure that I'm on the Ace spectrum somewhere. Can't really know until I try dating to see."</p>
<p>"That's good." Derek looked up at Stiles and mouthed, thank you.</p>
<p>Stiles smiled and nodded back.</p>
<p>Cora and her friends came in a few minutes later, there were more of them, but Cora punched Stiles on the shoulder and called him Stilinski.</p>
<p>Derek enjoyed watching everyone as they talked, paired off, and sometimes just moving around from group to group. Stiles talked to everyone like they were old friends. Stiles even wandered over toward where Derek had settled to sit beside him.</p>
<p>"He looks up to you," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"I know." Derek knew that Spencer had put him on a pedestal a long time ago, and so far, he hadn't fallen off of it all the way.</p>
<p>"He said this was your first Pride Parade. How did you like it?"</p>
<p>"It was a lot of fun." Derek looked at where Cora was sitting with her shirt off and just the tube top on. The shirt was tied around her waist. He was shocked that she seemed to have worn it some. "There are a lot of people who really have fun with it."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Jackson came down from Stanford. He's taking a few summer classes that he wasn't able to fit into his normal classes with being Pre-Law. He missed Danny, though, so it wasn't like he was going to miss it."</p>
<p>"Danny's his boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"Danny's the only person in the world who will put up with him. He had big gay reveal as Danny called it when he was thirteen. He stopped being a raging douche to everyone and just accepted it all. Though therapy helped a lot with the other issues that he had. He also found his biological family."</p>
<p>"He's adopted?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. That was a big shock to him when his parents told him. Though, they didn't know that he had a father out there. It seems that his biological father and his biological mother weren't married. It was a fling or something. He did a big DNA test thing for school, and he was matched to another person. He was trying to find any extended family and instead found his father. They are friendly, mostly talk in email. I guess his family is a big deal, and Jackson doesn't want to be in the spotlight while he's still in school. It's funny we've never met before. Though I guess being a big basketball star means that you are busy."</p>
<p>"I can be during the season. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Just finished my fourth year at college. Still working on a few classes for my last undergrad degree, so next year I'll be a mix of the two. Sucks you guys didn't make the final round of the playoffs." Stiles was grinning at Derek, and there was a mischievous look to his eyes.</p>
<p>"You knew I didn't play football."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Sweaty men running up and down a court in shorts and jerseys? It's like a buffet. I watched you play in high school. Dad liked to go to the games when he could so I tagged along. I played lacrosse in high school and college. Jackson made me."</p>
<p>"You made the college team?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Only because of Danny and Jackson. Danny dragged me along with him to Jackson's house once. Jackson hated me before that, but I guess I grew on him like a fungus. Jackson beat up the first kid that ever tried to make fun of Danny for being gay. Then someone tried to beat me up for being like I am."</p>
<p>Derek waved his hand up and down the dress that Stiles was wearing.</p>
<p>"Oh, no. This didn't come about until college. I'll tell you about that next. No, I have ADHD, and I had panic attacks after my mom died and slept walked. Someone thought they would make fun of me for it. Jackson laid into them. It happened after school, and well with my father, the sheriff, the kid who did the bullying didn't really get what he wanted. I mean, the guy shoved me, and I had a broken arm from it. Jackson did community service to show he was sorry, but really community service at the vet where he played with and walked dogs really wasn't that biggest thing."</p>
<p>"So the drag?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Well, Danny and Jackson took me to the Jungle one time. We were all dressed up and ready to party. Underage, of course, fake IDs for all three of us. Well, I guess there was a thing about someone calling the cops for serving underage kids. Well none of us were actually served, I talked them into IDs that got us in but didn't allow us drinking. So yeah, we got in a little trouble, but the place hadn't served to underage, and everything was fine, but still, when Dad came in, I was with the rest of the Drag Queens, and we were talking about how it makes them feel. Dad, at that point, had made a comment in front of them that dressed like I was, which was flannel even though I was dressed up, Jackson will get me to part with flannel when I'm DEAD."</p>
<p>"Fuck you!" Jackson yelled across the room.</p>
<p>Derek laughed. He could tell that while they were antagonistic toward each other, there was real affection between them.</p>
<p>"Anyway, Dad asked me what I was doing there, and I told him that I was figuring myself out and seeing what I liked. He asked me to tell him the truth. God did the Drag Queens there lay into him when they heard him say that. One of them got right into his face and yelled at him."</p>
<p>"So, did you figure yourself out?"</p>
<p>"Yup. Gay. I mean don't get me wrong women's bodies can be nice but I just...have no want of them. I thought that I did for a long time, but I found out I was just more attracted to Lydia's mind than anything else. I thought I might be sapiosexual for a long time, but then when I got my hand down between a girl's legs and was licking her boob, there was nothing. I got her off orally so that she wasn't left with the short end of the stick. I got myself off in the bathroom and didn't go back to a girl for that kind of stuff after that. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Knew it the first time that I opened up a porn mag my older sister got me, and it did nothing. I tried to kind of force it for a while, and there was a teacher who tried to get me interested. I just reported her to the principal and made sure that the guys on the basketball team knew. I went into the locker room first for a while and got ready and then left before they came in, but then a few other guys started to come in, and they realized that I was more focused on basketball than looking at their junk. It made it nice for a while. College was kind of the same thing until one of the guys hit on me in the locker room, and I rebuffed him that it wasn't the time or the place. Parents accepted me pretty much off the bat. Cora just made the comment that I could help her find guys."</p>
<p>Alicia came into the room with a large tray of food. She just set everything down at the end of the table and called out what each dish was. People trickled up to grab their plates before finding a spot at the row of tables where they wanted to sit.</p>
<p>"Burger with curly fries," Alicia said as she set down the first plate of food from the second tray that another waitress carried in. "And another of the exact same. Derek's it's yours and the lovely lady beside you."</p>
<p>"Dude, you got the exact same thing as me?" Stiles asked. He stood up and kicked off a pair of heels that looked like they would kill him. Derek wondered how he hadn't noticed him in the heels before.</p>
<p>"It's the only thing I get here," Derek said.</p>
<p>"ME TOO!" Stiles tugged on Derek's arm until they were both at the end of the table. Everyone else had their food already. So they were left to sit at that end. Derek was fine with that. His tea was handed up the table to him. Stiles had a glass of water, and he pouted at it and stuck his tongue out at Jackson, who stuck his back out. Derek looked at Spencer, who was laughing while sitting next to Danny. Everyone was having fun, which is what Derek wanted.</p>
<p>Stiles was really only quiet when he had food in his mouth, and he was eating like he hadn't eaten a single thing all day. Derek watched him out of the corner of his eye as much as he could and still eat.</p>
<p>"What's your plans?" Danny asked.</p>
<p>Derek was still just looking at Stiles, who was now chasing his straw in his cup with his lips.</p>
<p>"Derek?" Danny questioned again.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Derek asked as he looked up.</p>
<p>"What's your plans after this? Thank you for inviting us, by the way."</p>
<p>"Uh, welcome. Spencer and I were going to hit a few of the shops around the area and just spend time being around people like us. Cora is going to a party on the other side of the city. She's heading home on her own at a later point." Derek glared at her, and she nodded her head. Derek trusted that none of Cora's friends were going to be leaving her alone at any point in time. They were all very close and took care of each other. Derek knew that none of them had been left alone at any college party unless they were sober and making a choice to hook up with someone. Derek was in charge of Cora while she was living away from home, and that made Derek worry. Derek didn't need to worry about any of that with Cora, she did take care of herself as much as she could, but still, Derek worried about things that even she couldn't control. It was something that everyone worried about, even with Derek.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's cool. That's kind of what we are doing as well, once Stiles get changed." Danny looked at Stiles with that. Derek looked to, and Stiles was frozen in place with the straw between his lips, looking like a deer in the headlights.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. Change. Yeah. My clothes are in the Jeep. We can head back to it, and I'll grab them and change."</p>
<p>"Why are you changing?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I love dressing up and everything, but I just kind of want pants on my legs. The longer the day goes, the more that people get frisky, and a lot don't mean anything by it, but also I am clumsy as hell, and even in heels, I can't do much about drunk people bumping into me. I don't need to flash people again."</p>
<p>"Again?"</p>
<p>"Last year, he was knocked down by a fight, and his dress flew up over his head, and he was down in a plastic box, so we had to help him up. We don't want a repeat of that," Jackson said. He sounded worried a little bit. Derek wondered exactly how Jackson and Stiles had become as close as they had. Derek figured that it had to do with their sexuality, but there was something else there.</p>
<p>"Hey, that totally wasn't my fault. They ran into my back, and then when Danny tried to catch me, he spun me a little, and that's how I ended up like that, but yes, no heels for this next part."</p>
<p>Stiles winked at Derek before he went back to trying to get a drink before finishing off his burger. Derek laughed at him.</p>
<p>"Can they come with us?" SPencer asked.</p>
<p>"Dude, you need to spend time with your brother, not us. You'll have plenty of time to hang with us once school starts, well at least Danny and me. Jackson's back to Standford for law school. It'll be a hell of a lot of fun. Are you sure you wanna stay in the dorms for your first year?"</p>
<p>"Umm...about that." Spencer looked at Derek and then at Stiles. "I'm living with Derek. Mom doesn't want me in the dorms."</p>
<p>"Dude, no one wants to be in the dorms unless they have to be. That whole right of passage thing sucks with ADHD. I know. My first-year roommate actually tried to smother me in my sleep once. Something about my bouncing leg. I had to get a new one, and I made sure that they knew I don't even realize I'm doing it half of the time. That they just needed to tell me, and I can usually realize it after that. If I'm reading and don't know that I have been doing it, I got into my own world."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Cora already lives with him, so it's not like he's not used to it, and once the season starts, it's not like he's really home all that much. Hey, you guys can come to games with me. He always gets five tickets for each home game, but the family can't always make it, so it would be just us and Cora."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want to step on toes," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I usually pass the seats onto other team members so they can have friends come in or the like. Mom bullied me into it, and it's not like I ask for a lot from the team and such. I don't even do tickets for away games. Unless I'm where Laura is. You could even have your dad come up for a few games if you wanted. I'm sure he'd love courtside seats."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah!" Stiles was grinning as he looked at Derek.</p>
<p>Today had been a damned good day, and Derek was glad that he got to meet Spencer's friends. It would be nice to spend the rest of the evening with them. They were quite interesting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Derek was still in the locker room, and he was sitting with a towel over his head. His head throbbed. He had already gone to the ER to get checked out and then came back to at least sit on the sidelines while the game went on. He was out for at least the next night's game as well, but he was okay with that. He didn't need to get injured more, and at the moment, his head throbbed when he moved it.</p>
<p>"DEREK!" Spencer cried out in a soft tone as he entered the locker room.</p>
<p>Derek looked up a little to see that Spencer wasn't alone, but he wasn't sure who it was with him. Derek tried to remember which family member has driven from Beacon Hills. He couldn't remember at all. It wasn't until he noticed the flannel that he knew that it was Stiles. Stiles and his love of flannel. There was something else draped over his arm as well, and Derek saw the Clippers logo on it.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Shitty. Head hurts."</p>
<p>"Your car here?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Derek nodded. It was why he was still just sitting here. He didn't want to leave it, but he also couldn't drive.</p>
<p>"Give me your keys. My Jeep's at home. We took a bus here. I hate trying to leave from the parking garage after events. So I'll drive."</p>
<p>"You can stay the night! I'll sleep on the couch, and you can take my bed," Spencer offered.</p>
<p>"It's fine, Spencer. I'll take the ouch."</p>
<p>"You are too tall for it. We only have love seats. I fall asleep on it at least once a week, don't I Der?" Spencer asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Derek would have nodded, but that would make his head just ache more.</p>
<p>"LIghts a killer?" Stiles asked, and there was a hand dropping on Derek's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Here, you can wear my hoodie. I got one of the bigger sizes cause I like to wear layers as you are well aware. So it should fit you, and you can pull it tight to cover your eyes, and I'll lead you out like a blind man."</p>
<p>"Sure." Derek didn't like the sound of it, but it was better than having the lights in his eyes. He closed his eyes and held out his hand for the hoodie. It was placed in his hand, and then Derek used his other hand to pull the towel off of his head. He kept his eyes tightly shut as he pulled the hoodie over it. It was soft, and there was a scent on it that Derek had come to associate with Stiles. It was on their couch where the younger man dropped when he was helping Spencer with homework. Derek's attraction to the younger man was something that Derek had slowly been accepting. Stiles checked him out, but Stiles looked at a lot of guys. Stiles hadn't mentioned if he was even looking for a relationship, so Derek kept his mouth shut. He was pretty sure that everyone knew that he was pining for Stiles. Except for Stiles.</p>
<p>The trip out of the arena took way too long for Derek, but it wasn't like they could go faster. Derek had one speed with walking, and it was grandma with a walker slow. He was glad when he heard the chirp of his car alarm, and then Stiles was helping him int the back seat. He laid down and threw a shirt from the backseat over his head. The smell of the hoodie was helping him relax some, and by the time that they got to Derek's loft, he felt like he could sleep. He was allowed to sleep as he didn't have a concussion, but the world was still too noisy for the headache he had from getting hit in the head in the pre-game warm-up by a bit of equipment that fell from the rafters. He had a few stitches at one point on his head, and he was going to be needing to have someone clean them before he went to bed.</p>
<p>"Stiles, can you help me with my stitches?" Derek asked when the door to the loft shut behind them.</p>
<p>"Would love to, but the sight of blood is not good. I might pass out."</p>
<p>"I'll help," Spencer said as he wrapped his hand around Derek's arm and tugged on him. Derek followed the tug even though he knew the way around his apartment on his own. The bathroom was only lit by the night light that Derek had in there to help guests find it in the dark.</p>
<p>Spencer was quick with cleaning the stitches and then putting the bandage over it. Derek's hair had been shaved back from the area, so there was going to be a bald spot there for a while. He wasn't that worried about it. He just wanted to keep the spot clean, and no hair right around it would be better.</p>
<p>"You know mom is going to freak."</p>
<p>"I texted her. I know she watches the games. I told her while I was in the hospital that I was going to call in the morning that noises hurt my head. I sent her a copy of the discharge papers and such so that she knows I'm fine. She texted back already. Well, the trainer did all of that as I couldn't look at my phone without it stabbing me in the head. I'm more than happy to let you handle that. I'm out tomorrow, and the coach said I don't even need to dress and be there considering my head and the noise of the arena I was drugged up pretty good so tonight's game didn't bother me as much, but I don't have that strong of pills to take here. He wanted me out there so that people could see that I was fine, but he doesn't want to make me suffer."</p>
<p>"That's good. Stiles is staying the night. I don't care what he says. He's not taking the bus back this late at night," Spencer said.</p>
<p>"You can't make him stay."</p>
<p>"Oh, I can. I can guilt-trip him. I know well how to do that."</p>
<p>"Did you pick the same school that Stiles was going to for a reason?" Derek asked. He'd wanted to ask that for a long time.</p>
<p>"No. Not really. I picked schools here in the LA area, so I could live with you, and then he just happened to be going there when I got the best scholarship offer for schooling that didn't have a dorm room with it. Also, the best professors for my degree are here, so it just worked out that way."</p>
<p>"Okay." Derek was worried that Spencer had a crush on Stiles and ha followed for that reason. Derek knew that Stiles only looked at Spencer like a friend, or maybe a little brother. Stiles didn't talk about his home life all that much before moving here. Derek knew that his mother was dead. It was the talk of the town when she had gotten sick, and then everything falling around, his father becoming Sheriff with a sick wife and then losing her while trying to raise a son and Sheriff a county. Derek had never brought that up, though if Stiles wanted to talk about it, he would. It was just like Stiles never asked about how Derek liked his mother being the Governor for a whole state.</p>
<p>"You know that Dad finds it weird to live full time with mom again."</p>
<p>"I know, I've been reading the family chat texts, even if I don't respond all that much."</p>
<p>Derek knew that his parent's marriage had been the discussion of a lot of rumors since she had been elected, but she had been re-elected easily enough. The family had made the decision that they would stay in Beacon Hills and leave. With Spencer graduating and now in college, there was no reason for their father to stay in Beacon Hills, so he had moved to Sacramento. The house in Beacon Hills was still being kept up. Derek loved that house, and he wanted to buy it off of his parents when he finally retired from basketball, or even before it and stay there in the offseason. He loved LA, but sometimes it was too much.</p>
<p>The smell of something floral-filled Derek's nose when he and Spencer finally left the bathroom. Derek's head wasn't throbbing as much, but he hadn't really opened up his eyes, though. He did when he got back to the living room area. The lights were mostly off, and just a few of the lamps at the edges of the room were turned onto the lowest of their three settings.</p>
<p>"Here, this tea helps you relax. I know you probably have other stuff, but I love this stuff. I carry sachets of it in my bag that I take everywhere. It helps me when my anxiety tries to ramp up." Stiles pressed a warm cup into Derek's hands, not letting go until Derek had a good hold on it, and even then, he just wrapped his hands around Derek's hands on the mug. His hands were warm from the mug. It felt good. "How are you feeling?</p>
<p>"No concussion, it's just a really bad headache. They made sure of that. I had a concussion last year, so they check me close for that stuff now."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember you getting hit in the back of the head after a bad pass, and you cracked your head off the floor. I was in the upper sections for that."</p>
<p>"You know that's the first time you've admitted you've been to a game instead of just watching it."</p>
<p>"Eh, I go to Lakers, Clippers, and Kings games. I'll hit up the other teams that play as well in the center, but yeah, the guys' games are the ones I go to the most. Even if hockey doesn't allow me to appreciate the assets of the men."</p>
<p>Derek laughed a little as he leaned back, breaking Stiles' hands from his. Spencer was sitting in a chair across the coffee table, and Stiles dropped down to the other end of the couch. He looked tired. Derek was glad that Spencer could make him stay if he tried to leave. Derek didn't want to worry about him as he tried to head through the bus system. Derek looked at what he was wearing to see that he was wearing a Clippers Pride shirt that was covered in a few buttons under the flannel shirt. Yeah, he wasn't exactly subtle in anything that he did.</p>
<p>"Never seen you wear that before," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I bought a whole bunch of Pride things for all of my teams last year. I only wear them to games. Next time you are able, I wanna go to the Kings game with you."</p>
<p>"I think they play a day after us on our next home stretch in a month. We are here for a week. I should be able to. Coach likes when we show support for the Kings. I'll see if I can get us good tickets."</p>
<p>"Sure. I mean, I am more than willing to pay. I make good money."</p>
<p>"How? You are still in school." Derek wasn't sure if his brain was just foggy from pain, or Stiles had never told him anything about his living situation.</p>
<p>"Danny taught me a lot of things to do with computers, and he's doing well at Caltech, so he started a business while in freshman year. I work with him. It's all computer-based stuff. My scholarships cover my apartment and good food stipend. Still, the extra money is nice. Danny's got good scholarships as well, making sure that he can pay his half of the rent with that. He doesn't have as much of a food stipend, but he does well with the business, so neither of us ever goes hungry. "</p>
<p>Derek took a sip of the tea and found it tasted a little sweet, not a lot just a touch. It was good. Not something he ever would have bought himself, he was sure. But after a few more sips, he found that his body was relaxing. He figured it was probably a placebo effect, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p>
<p>"You told me about your Wikipedia spirals. What exactly is the origin of the looking a gift horse in the mouth saying?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>Stiles laughed, nearly dropping his own cup of tea. He leaned forward and settled the mug down onto the coffee table and leaned back. He looked like he was melting in the corner of the couch.</p>
<p>"So, the best way to check a horse's age and general health is to look at the mouth, the teeth, and such. So the saying comes from that. It's bad form to look at the mouth of a horse that you have been gifted. Now, if you are going to pay for it, yes, look all you want. It's pretty much saying don't piss of the gift giver by making them think you don't trust that their gift is good enough. And I didn't look that one up in a Wikipedia spiral but actually where there looking for the reason. Now what followed about horses, in general, was part of the said spiral. It's a nice thing, but yeah, it's a very old saying that not many get anymore because horses aren't part of the way of life anymore."</p>
<p>"Huh," Derek said as he relaxed back into the couch, much as Stiles had done. He was happy that Stiles felt safe enough to be himself here. He had seen Stiles when he wasn't sure of himself, and it was a sad sight. He looked good in Derek's loft. Derek sighed and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Need me to turn off the lights?"</p>
<p>"No, they are fine. I'm just tired, but my head hurts too much to allow me to sleep."</p>
<p>"Then come over here. Drink more tea and turn around to give me access to your back and shoulders. Let's see if a massage will help with that. I won't touch your head above the base of your skull. I promise."</p>
<p>"Sure." Derek would try anything to get this pain gone. He drank about half of the tea before he set the mug down. He turned around and carefully pulled the hoodie off and tossed it in front of him, and then he decided that the shirt under would be in the way, so he took that off as well. He heard the hiss of Stiles trying to inhale without making it seem like he was. Derek knew that his back was nice looking. He had heard chiseled marble more than once about his body. He was built like a small tank.</p>
<p>"Cool tattoo." Stiles' fingers brushed over the arcs of the Triskele, and Derek shivered. Then Stiles' hands started to rub all over his shoulders, just pressing on his skin. It felt good. Stiles rubbed his back from his shorts to his shoulders and then back down again a few times before he pressed in with his thumb at a spot at the top of Derek's spine, and the pain was just kind of fading.</p>
<p>"How?" It was all Derek could ask.</p>
<p>"Dad had a few months where he was healing from back strain. I asked my best friend's mom to teach me how to help with it. He needed a few rubdowns before he could sleep some nights. I took a few classes in college for it as well. It's a nice ice breaker for parties and such. Never got laid from it, but there are a lot of college kids who don't realize how much stress they carry in their backs. Danny likes it when I massage his shoulders after he's spent all day hunched over a computer. He calls my hands' porn hands since it's the sound I get out of him when I am doing it."</p>
<p>Derek laughed at that. He looked over at Spencer to see that his brother was sleeping in the chair, the mug in his hand. He tensed up a little, expecting Spencer to drop the mug.</p>
<p>"He drank it all. Don't worry. Nothing left in the cup. I noticed when he was nodding off, but he tipped the mug up and drained it before just kind of passing out. I think he stayed up too late last night working on a paper for his history class. He'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Did you slip him a sedative?"</p>
<p>"Nope, I just know the tea does really help people fall asleep. Dad used to buy an entire case of it when I was a kid. I'd drink a glass each night, between the warmth of it and the tea, I was asleep. Quit worrying about him. I'll wake his ass up and send him to bed when you go."</p>
<p>"You need to sleep well too. He can sleep on the couch."</p>
<p>"Nope, refuse to do that. I know you turned the fourth bedroom into a study room for him and Cora. I am not sleeping in Cora's bed even if she's not here. She scares me. I've slept on worse."</p>
<p>"I've got a big bed," Derek said as he let his head fall down. The hands on him felt damned good. The headache was leaving, and the pain throbbing where the stitches were was leaving as well.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I saw it when I went to the bathroom while Spencer was taking care of your fresh dressing. I know why you didn't want him to see it, but thanks for not forcing me to deal with blood. I don't do well with it."</p>
<p>"I'd hate to make someone do what they didn't want to."</p>
<p>"I hate needles, as well. I'll never be able to get a tattoo. It's horrible. Danny and Jackson refused to go with me and hold my hand." Stiles scooted closer, and his hands dug into Derek's spine a little more, and it was like the last of the pain just left him. He would have to talk to his trainer about massages a little more for the next while. He was enjoying this, and the pain was leaving him. He hoped it would last long enough to allow his pills that he needed to take would take effect. He really did enjoy this, but some of that could be Stiles.</p>
<p>"Hey, can you get me a snack? I have those PB and J sandwiches in the freezer. I need to get something on my stomach to take my pills with. I'll use the last of the tea."</p>
<p>"Sure, but only once you are settled in bed. I'll stay in there tonight as you want, but I warn you now, I'm a cuddle. So you might wake with an octopus around you."</p>
<p>"Be fine. Like cuddling. Spencer does too. Cora can't be bothered to do it." Derek opened his eyes and looked around. The lights weren't bothering him at all anymore. He slowly stood up once Stiles had pulled his hands away.</p>
<p>Stiles escorted him to the bedroom, grabbing the clothes that Derek slept in and handing them over. Promising revenge if Derek gets up off the bed for more than slipping his pants on. He was back in a few minutes with two of the sandwiches and another cup of tea. Derek figured that cup was for him. Stiles stood in front of him as he drank the half cup of tea and then ate a sandwich before using the second cup of tea to take the pill with. It started to taste like shit, even with it only being on his tongue a few seconds. He drained the tea to get rid of it. Stiles was smiling at the look on Derek's face.</p>
<p>"Asshole," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I told you that the first day we met. I'm always an asshole."</p>
<p>Derek looked up at Stiles and saw a look in his eyes. Derek pushed himself to stand up, he wasn't unsteady, and as soon as he was up, he grabbed Stiles' face and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles kissed him back gently, keeping the kiss soft. His hands touched Derek's neck softly, not holding tight.</p>
<p>Stiles was the first to pull back, but he looked into Derek's eyes with a smile on his face. "We can pick that up tomorrow when both of us aren't tired, and you aren't in pain. I need to borrow something to sleep in because this shit's too tight."</p>
<p>Derek laughed and told him where the extra sleep clothes were. He settled back into a sitting position on the bed. He didn't want to get under the covers until Stiles was there. It took only a few minutes, and then Stiles was slipping out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of Derek's basketball shorts and one of the T-shirts that he had cut the sleeves out of. He looked good to Derek like that, not even just the fact that he was wearing Derek's clothes but just how he looked a little more ruffled than he did when he was in his clothes. He looked soft and gentle, maybe even vulnerable.</p>
<p>"Hey," Stiles said as he stopped in front of Derek.</p>
<p>"Hey." Derek pulled Stiles close and pressed a kiss to the middle of his chest. "Which side?"</p>
<p>"I kind of take over the whole bed at home, so whatever side you don't want. I'm going to end up on yours anyway. I seek heat."</p>
<p>"Then come on." Derek slipped back on the bed, pulling Stiles with him. He coaxed Stiles to the other side, and when they were both under the blankets, Derek got closer to him. He spooned himself around Stiles and sighed into his neck and let his body relax into the bed. He had never felt this close to someone before at the start of something.</p>
<p>Stiles had been around a lot over the summer while Spencer was getting moved in, and where Spencer was, Stiles was usually there. Derek was glad that they were close, Spencer had hated all of Derek's previous dates that he had met. It made Derek liking them a lot harder.</p>
<p>"Spencer is going to be happy," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because he told me years ago when I met him in school that I would be perfect for his other brother. I think he's shipped us even though we had never met."</p>
<p>Derek laughed because he could see that.</p>
<p>"Oh, I forgot to ask. I know your schedule, and you have off the next time I'm doing a Drag show here in LA. I wanted to know if you wanted to go. It'll be fun, and there will be a lot of us there. Jackson and Danny are going, and they are going to sneak Spencer in. They will make sure he doesn't drink, maybe a glass of wine, but that will be it."</p>
<p>"I gave him scotch a week ago, he was here but still." Derek felt it as Stiles relaxed in his hold.</p>
<p>"They won't let anything happen to him. Though, I do have to say that part of that is that Jackson was asked to watch over him."</p>
<p>"By who? Cora?"</p>
<p>"No. Jackson said that he's going to be coming forward to the whole family, and he's going to tell Spencer this weekend but that I could tell you when it's time."</p>
<p>"Is this about his father?" Derek asked. He had been thinking about it for a while. He wouldn't want to be in Jackson's shoes or the father's. To know you had a kid out there who was an adult and was never able to be in their life.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Congratulations, you're a cousin."</p>
<p>It took longer than Derek would have like to fit that together.</p>
<p>"Peter?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"No wonder he's been happier and, at the same time, more distant from the family. Mom's been worried. He moved to Stanford all of a sudden from Beacon Hills."</p>
<p>"Yeah, cause Jackson is here, and it's not that hard since the family firm has locations around the state. Jackson told me first since we were close to Spencer. He's taken a long time to accept it. Mostly they text, but Jackson's been going to him to talk about things. Funny thing, Jackson's adopted father? Lawyer. Asshole so it runs true for both nature and nurture on that."</p>
<p>Derek laughed because his Uncle was an asshole. He pictured Jackson in his mind, and he could see a few features between the two that were alike, but most of them were general.</p>
<p>"Jackson's worried that you'll take it badly. He knew Spencer before he found out and has been worried about it, but he's not ready for the Hales to descend on him. Peter's more than happy to never tell anyone in the family."</p>
<p>"Peter loves his family, he just doesn't love being around them all the time. He's more of a lone wolf."</p>
<p>"Yes, and that fits with what I know of him. He's been around a lot lately, helping Jackson study. He brings work to Jackson's place, and he works on cases, and Jackson studies or writes papers. It seems to work well. It's not gone over well with Jackson's parents. They feel like he's replacing them. Which I can get but also...this man wouldn't have given him up. I know that. Jackson and I went home to show him the paperwork. I guess Peter had done it as part of the firm about finding out things about DNA. I don't know exactly. Dad was on standby in case things went bad, but as soon as Peter saw the paperwork, he knew. He had the DNA tests done by a lab that he trusted after, trust, but verify he said, but Jackson wasn't upset. Peter was gutted. About it all."</p>
<p>"Yeah. He never found someone to settle down with. He would have loved a stay at home wife, but he was also drawn to intelligence, and those two things don't always go hand in hand. He thought about adopting, but mom was running a campaign, and she wasn't sure how it would look."</p>
<p>"Jackson and Danny want to adopt a few kids, get a civil union. Peter's already talking about being the fun grandpa."</p>
<p>"He would be," Derek said.</p>
<p>Derek had a few cousins, but he didn't get to see them often. His other Uncle was more distant from the family and therefore was rarely ever seen. Derek was okay with that because he was an asshole. His wife was as stuck up bitch, and the kids were growing up to be true snobs in the making. Derek was pretty sure that they were more than willing to never be around them again.</p>
<p>"So, your family got bigger."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and for once, I don't think I mind having a cousin. My others are horrible, and I never want to see them again. Jackson's nice. I've learned how he speaks when he's being nice and when he's being an asshole."</p>
<p>"So...you took that picture of him half-asleep on the couch that one day."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Send it to Peter. It will be a good way to break the ice that you know."</p>
<p>Derek wondered where his phone had got to.</p>
<p>"It's on the stand. I plugged it in."</p>
<p>Derek let go of Stiles so he could grab his phone. He saw that Peter had texted him that he hoped he felt better. Derek sent the image along with the words blackmail material on your son. Derek laughed at the near-instantaneous response. He turned his phone to vibrate from totally silent.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Peter thanked me and asked me to send him more, blackmail or not, tomorrow when I have slept. He also told me to go to bed." Derek texted him a good night and then looked at Stiles. He cuddled back into him and took a selfie with Stiles in it. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a good one. God, we both look sappy. He'll love it." Stiles giggled a little as Derek sent it along that it might be a late morning. He plugged his phone back in and ignored it when it vibrated. He would look at it in the morning.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"You are most welcome, but I would do it for anyone, really. You are just extra special and get the bedtime snuggling too."</p>
<p>Derek laughed. He wasn't going to come out with a boyfriend to many people yet. Close family and the like. It wasn't like the media hadn't caught images of him with Stiles and Spencer before this. It would be easy to keep it quiet until they were both ready for coming out as a couple to the world at large. Derek didn't think that Stiles would mind all that much. He seemed pretty tame.</p>
<p>"I want a jersey."</p>
<p>"Okay," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Like rainbowed the fuck out. I want everyone to look at it and know it's totally gay." Stiles sounded like he was half asleep, but Derek knew from Spencer that he would remember this in the morning.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"And your name and number. I want them to know I'm totally gay for you."</p>
<p>"Sure." Derek hid his smile in the back of Stiles' neck.</p>
<p>"And a cheerleader uniform. Also, with your name and number. I'll totally wear it to a game too. If you play well, I might even let you fuck me in it afterward."</p>
<p>Derek laughed, but the thought of it was arousing. Girls had never quite done it for him, but the thought of bending Stiles over something and fucking him in it was a good one. He totally wanted to do that when they were far enough along in the relationship to do it.</p>
<p>"I'll play the best game of my life then so that I can do that when we are ready for it," Derek said.</p>
<p>Stiles just hummed and seemed to fall fully asleep in the middle of it. It wouldn't be hard to get either of the things. Though he wasn't sure that the media was ready for Derek's boyfriend to dress in drag for a game. He would have to make sure that the PR team was ready for it. He wasn't going to hide that Stiles liked to do it either. He wasn't going to make Stiles hide. Ever.</p>
<p>Derek had hidden enough in his life, and he was sure that Stiles had his fair share of hiding as well. He wasn't going to ever force that on either of them. The media and the American people could just shut the fuck up about things like that. If it ruined Derek's career, he could handle that. He played because he was good. He had finished out his degree and could get a job anywhere, and he was sure that there were plenty of places that would snatch him up.</p>
<p>The only thing Derek wanted to hide in the closet as presents for the rest of his life.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!</p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>